Breaching The Limits
by ShadowGhost35
Summary: It wasn't just Ichigo that saw the first hollow, what if he had a friend with him that day, a fullbringer boy that smells of smoke and gunpowder. I suck at summaries. PLEASE READ! OC. M for swearing and gore.


Hey Guys! This is a try at a bleach fanfic, I hope it's adequate, and please, read the authors note at the end, it explains some important points.

In the small town known as Karakura, two teenagers were heading towards the Kurosaki clinic, one tall and orange-haired, the other, matching his friend in size, brown haired.

"Hey, Ichigo, what the hell is that!"" The brown haired one yelled pointing at a large creature, with a skull like a mask for a head,

"You can see it too Okami-san?!" Ichigo yelled shocked,

"Yes, I can see ghosts, now can you focus on the giant freaking monster that's charging at us!" Okami yelled as multiple people ran by the two screaming 'earthquake!' While this was happening Ichigo was staring in shock at said monster, as a girl in a black hakama cut it down with what looked like a katana.

"What the hell." Ichigo stated in shock,

"Whatever, or rather whoever, that was, it just saved us a whole lot of trouble, let's get home before another one shows up." Okami said pulling on his friend's arm.

"Yeah." Ichigo mumbled.

-Kurosaki Household-

"HELLO ICHIGO!" Ishin Kurosaki shouted as he flew at his son in a drop kick.

Okami simply moved out of the way as Ichigo subsequently got into a brawl with his father.

"I'm not getting involved in that." Okami told the two girls sitting at the table, Ichigo's sisters, Yuzu and Karin

"That's good." Karin said happily,

Sitting down in a nearby chair Okami watched as Ichigo threw his father and steamed up the stairs and into his room,

"I better go calm him down." Okami stated following the angry Kurosaki up the stairs,

"Can't Dad give me a break every once in a while" Ichigo groaned from his position on his bed,

"I've lived with you guys long enough to know that he won't" Okami stated from the doorway,

"I know, I just would like some rest after that thing in the road, I wonder who that girl was though." Ichigo said,

" I don't know that much about spirits, but I know for damn sure that the thing with the mask, I wasn't alone, I got this felling, you know, and right now, that feeling is telling me to keep my hand on my gun." Okami said forebodingly, going into the closet and pulling out a black case and pulled out a Taurus Raging Bull revolver,

"I don't get how the cops let you keep that thing" Ichigo said

"Its liscenced, simple as that." Okami stated before sitting in a chair that was in the corner of the room.

"I remember when the teacher saw your holster, heh, she freaked." Ichigo joked,

"I didn't even have the gun, and she still thought I was a terrorist." Okami said, loading the revolver with rubber slug rounds,

"Not lethal?" Ichigo asked,

"Don't need to be." Okami said bluntly, flicking the cylinder back in place.

-a few hours later-

"What the fuck!" Okami yelled as he woke up to see Ichigo tied up by a spell, pulling out his revolver, only to have it kicked out of his hand, after this he jumped out of the chair and got into a fighting satnce... only to be bound by the same spell,

"As I was saying, the creature that attacked the town was a hollow, a spirit that consumes the souls of humans." The person telling the two this was the girl who cut down the monster from before,

"Who. The fuck. Are you?" Okami growled out straining against the invisible bomds

"I am Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia stated

"The Kuchiki's died out a hundred years ago, who are you really." Okami growled,

"I am a shinigami." Rukia stated, seemingly unfased by the rather mean history lesson,

"Neither of us are dead, so why are you here?" Ichigo stated bluntly,

"I am not at liberty to tell you that." Rukia said, turning towards Ichigo.

The conversation was cut short by a loud roar cutting through the house.

"I'm guessing that's the 'hollow' you were talking about?" Okami said, trying to struggle against the invisible bonds.

"Yes" Rukia's words were once again cut short, this time by the hollow smashing through the wall underneath Ichigo's room and pulling Karin out of the house.

"KARIN!" Ichigo and Okami shouted straining against their individual spells.

"Stay here." Rukia said before jumping out of the window and engaged the hollow, only to be slammed into a telephone pole.

During this time Ichigo was yelling and rage, a flare of spiritual energy bursting from his body, turning the hollow's attention to him, and breaking him free of his bonds, he followed Rukia's path out the window and attempting to hit the hollow, his fate mirrored Rukia's.

Now we turn to the still bound Okami, who started straining against his spell, "DAMN IT!" He shouted, "FUCK THIS, Limits of the spirit, lock one! RELEASE!" As he shouted this, another wave of spirit energy burst forth, while smaller it still grabbed the attention of the hollow, allowing Rukia to thrust her Zanpakuto into Ichigo's heart.

Okami jumped out of the window himself, after grabbing his revolver, and then proceded to land on the hollow's head, and unload one of the rubber rounds into the eye slit of the hollow's mask, knocking it back a few steps.

Okami jumped off of the hollow as the new substitute shinigami cut down the hollow.

-the next day-

"A truck crashed into your guys' house!" Tatuki shouted from in front of Ichigo and Okami, who were sitting on their desks with a few bandages on their bodies,

"Yeah, I'm surprised no one woke up." Ichigo stated rubbing his head,

"Class! We'll be welcoming a new student into our class today, come on, introduce yourself." The teacher said before the door to the classroom opened, revealing a short, black-haired girl, wearing the schools female variant of the uniform,

"Hello. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, please treat me well."

That's the first chapter, and I know what some, ok, most, of you are thinking, 'limits of the spirit? The hell?!' I'll explain my OC's power right now, give me a damn minute.

My OC lives with the Kurosaki's deal with it. Anyway, my OC will in no way be OP, he has multiple weakneses, and his power is rather unique, and don't go crying because of the gun. Anyways, here's the description of the power, WARNING SCIENCE CONTENT!

The average human can only use a small percent of everything in their body, like the ten percent of their brain, ten percent of muscles, etc. His power allows him to use more than that percent, hence the 'limits of the spirit, body, and mind.'

The lock on his spirit that he broke was the first of three, the first one allows him to flare his spirit energy, reiki, whatever it's called, this allowed him to break out of the kido.

The remaining locks will be revealed as the story goes on.

Anyways, Please READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
